The present invention relates to a surgical grasping and holding forceps.
Surgical grasping and holding forceps are used to grasp and hold and object between the mouth parts. Objects of this kind are, for example, spherical muslin sponges, in which case the term "sponge forceps" is used. In many laparoscopic operations, dissection sponges or rod sponges are required; these are used to remove tissue fluids or blood. One principal area of application is the actual dissection technique using the spherical sponge clamped and held between mouth parts. Sliding dissection is used to separate tissue layers atraumatically, and this reveal underlying structures during an operation. In these cases the sponge forceps operates simultaneously as a dissection forceps.
Other objects that can be clamped in grasping and holding forceps of this kind are, for example, needles for making a suture.
The objects, i.e. for example a spherical sponge or a needle, are clamped into the holding forceps by the instrument nurse, and handed to the surgeon. The latter guides the holding forceps, for example with the sponge, through a trocar and dissects. After use, the holding forceps is withdrawn from the trocar and, if necessary, spherical muslin sponges are once again clamped in place. The same applies to the making of surgical sutures.